La Cigueña
by katsiko
Summary: RESUMEN:Después de haber presenciado el nacimiento de la hija de Huges, Ed y Al están muy emocionados, pero les llega la gran duda: ¿de donde vienen los bebes?


**La Cigüeña**

RESUMEN:Después de haber presenciado el nacimiento de la hija de Huges, Ed y Al están muy emocionados, pero les llega la gran duda¿de donde vienen los bebes?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fma no me pertenecen y esta historia la hago sin fines de lucro.

Explico un poco: en esta historia Ed tiene apenas 12 años recién cumplidos y es muy inocente junto con su hermanito aun mas inocente Al.

&&&&: cambio de escena

_Kkkkkk: _pensamientos

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sentados en los jardines del cuartel de Central, se encontraban los hermanos Elric, conversando del emocionante día que había vivido ayer.

- Nii- san ayer fue muy emocionante!!, nunca pensé que Gracia tendría a su bebe en ese momento, justo con nosotros allí. Decía una gran armadura a un muchacho rubio sentado junto a él.

- Si Al, es cierto, pero también sentí mucho miedo, eso era algo que no podíamos controlar… no me gusta sentirme así.

- Es cierto nii-san yo tampoco sabia que hacer.( En ese momento Al mira a su hermano un poco avergonzado por la pregunta que tenia que hacerle, pero en toda la noche no pudo dejar de pensar en otra cosa, en momentos asi realmente extrañaba tener un cuerpo normal, al contrario debia pasar toda la noche solo y cuando algo le quedaba rondando en su mente no podia compartirlo puesto que su hermano tenía que dormir)- hermano tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

- Dime Al, que te preocupa?

- Pues…….. de donde vienen los bebes?

Ed con un rostro de total autoridad mira a su hermano.

- Eso es obvio Al!!!!!!!, del estomago de las madres, hay como eres poco observador hermanito.

- Eso ya lo se!, lo que yo me pregunto es como llegan ahí tonto!

-mmmm, pues la verdad es que nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso.

- si porque el nacimiento de un bebe, desafia completamente la ley del intercambio equivalente en la alquimia y además se crea un nuevo ser humano….será que los bebes se crean con algún tipo especial de alquimia?

- Al si eso es cierto con esa alquimia especial que se utiliza para hacer bebes podríamos recuperar nuestros cuerpos originales!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- tu crees nii-san !!!!, pero debe de ser una alquimia muy difícil.

- no lo creo Al porque si así fuera nacerían muy pocos niños y ese no es el caso.

- tienes razon Ed, pero puede que sea algún tipo secreto de alquimia de las mujeres y que solo ellas conocen.

- No importa Al, nosotros lo descubriremos.

Y así los dos hermanos Elric están decididos a resolver este misterio que los aqueja. Y deciden que la persona mas indicada para responder sus dudas era aquel que acababa de tener una pequeña niña. Así se dirigen muy determinados a la oficina del teniente Huges, quien los recibe con sorpresa puesto que no esperaba verlos tan pronto.

- hey chicos que bueno verles, apuesto a que vienen a ver fotos de mi hija no les parece una monada? ( con estrellitas en sus ojos, mientras que Ed y Al sudaban gotita, después de que el teniente recuperar la compostura les pregunta a los hermanos – bueno muchachos díganme que puedo hacer por ustedes- A lo que Ed y Al responden al unísono – Nosotros queremos saber como se hacen los bebes

El teniente que acababa de dar un sorbo a su tasa de café, al escuchar lo que le preguntaban los niños lo escupió en un gran chorro, después de casi atragantarse.- he, he, he, bueno los bebes, uhum, viene de, de…ufff como lo explico – Huges estaba estaba completamente nervioso sudando miles de gotitas diminutas.

Mientras tanto los niños no le quitaban los ojos de encima, absolutamente concentrados en lo que el teniente les respondería.

bueno, cuando un hombre y una mujer quieren un bebe….. Y SOLO DESPUES DE QUE ESTAN CASADOS ( esto lo dice gritando) entonces ellos_( hay que les digo!!, aquí es cuando mas recuerdas que solo son niños._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los hermanos Elric caminaban por uno de los pasillos del cuartel de Central, con un Ed visiblemente molesto.

- No entiendo por que reacciono así, el teniente Huges estaba muy nervioso.

- Además si no quería respondernos no tenía por que salir con una estupidez como las que nos dijo.

**Flash back**

El teniente Huges ya no podía estar mas nervioso – Bueno, cuando un hombre y una mujer quieren tener un bebe…. Ufff, no creen que hace calor aquí?, ellos, ellos- Ed y Al estaban cada vez mas expectantes a la respuesta- LLAMAN A LA CIGÜEÑA!!!!, eso, llaman a la cigüeña y ella les trae el bebe – al escuchar la respuesta que reciben del teniente Ed y Al se caen al suelo de la impresión.

- QUE CLASE DE RESPUESTA ES ESA!!! ( grita muy molesto Ed) nosotros somos alquimistas, somos científicos, como te vamos a creer que un pájaro trae bebes!

- Ya es problema de ustedes si no quieren creerme!, yo no tengo porque responderles este tipo de preguntas, si alguien tiene que hablar de esto con ustedes es quien los tiene a su cargo, que en este caso sería.. ( aquí Huges sonríe y pone cara de malvado). Además a quien le preguntes les responderá lo mismo.

**Fin flash back**

En la oficina del Coronel Roy Mustang, este se quejaba de lo aburrido que estaba y de la cantidad de documentos que debía firmar, mientras pensaba en una excusa para zafarse del trabajo mientras la teniente Riza que lo vigilaba como halcón. En eso se escucha que golpean la puerta- adelante (responde el Taisa), dejando entrar a Al y a un Ed visiblemente molesto.

- Coronel tenemos que hablar con usted (dice Al)

- Lo siento chicos ahora no se puede porque el coronel esta atrasado con su trabajo será mejor que vuelvan mas tarde- dice Riza.

- pero es muy importante!! (dice Al en tono suplicante).

- será mejor que los escuche Teniente, al parecer esto es grave_( yupi!!me zafe del trabajo)- _vamos Hagane que es lo que sucede, que te tiene tan preocupado? No me digas que ya estas metido en lios- dice Roy poniéndose un poco mas serio.

- lo que pasa (responde Ed) es que nosotros fuimos primero con el teniente Huges para que nos respondiera a nuestras preguntas y después de que nos respondiera puras estupideces nos envió con usted – _esto se pone interesante_ (piensa Riza)

- Vamos hagane que no tengo todo el día, di lo que tengas que decir – decía Roy aunque en realidad no le molestara el tiempo, puesto que mientras lo tuviera alejado del trabajo no había problema.

- NOSOTROS QUEREMOS SABER DE DONDE VIENEN LOS BEBES!!! – responden a dúo-

Roy que acababa de dar un sorbo a su tasa de té, al escuchar a los niños no pudo mas que atragantarse y escupir todo lo que se había llevado a la boca en un gran chorro. Al ver esta reacción Al se acerca a su hermano y muy despacio le dice – tuvo la misma reacción que el señor Huges.- así es Al – responde intrigado Ed.

- los bebes – dice Roy – Saben muchachos, ahora tengo mucho trabajo y no creo que pueda atenderles – dice Roy sudando miles de gotitas completamente nervioso.

- pero Coronel, usted tenía razón estos papeles no son tan urgentes, mejor me los llevo para que pueda responder con tranquilidad a los muchachos ( mientras sonríe con picardía y sale de la oficina con la montaña de papeles).

- y bien Taisa, nos respondes? – dice Ed

Roy con el sistema nervioso hecho trizas intenta responder a los muchachos que no le quitaban los ojos de encima – los bebes, bueno vienen de, de, de… _(maldito huges esta me las pagaras muy caro!!!)….._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Y así los hermanos Elric preguntaron por todo el cuartel de central a cada una de las personas que se encontraban, Havoc, Fury, Breda, etc, como se hacían los bebes pero siempre recibieron la misma respuesta que los sacaba de quicio: A LOS BEBES LOS TRAE LA CIGÜEÑA!! Y YA NO PREGUNTEN MAS.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En los jardines del cuartel de Central un niño rubio con una enorme armadura están recostados a la sombra de un gran árbol mientras conversan.

- Maldición Al, todo este tiempo y seguimos igual- dice Ed en tono de fastidio.

- No te desesperes hermano por lo menos ahora tenemos una pista, sabemos que existe una conexión entre la guerra de Ishbal y la piedra filosofal, pero no entiendo porque nadie quiere respondernos acerca de lo que paso en ese lugar.

- lo se Al, pero ya te lo dije has la prueba, pregunta.

- Pero nii-san que tiene que ver la cigüeña con Ishbal

- No lo se, pero cada vez que los adultos no saben como explicar algo seguro que hay una cigüeña de por medio!!!

**FIN**

Espero que esta historia les haya gustado y les sacara alguna sonrisa, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic así que espero sus reviews, por favor espero las criticas continuo en esto o realmente apesto?

Y avísenme si es muy difícil de leer para cambiar la forma de escribir

Besos y bye


End file.
